Savior of the Dead
by inuyasha finatic
Summary: I've protected her since she was 6 months old. Since her identity was known and her life put in danger. Sincemy Empress sent me to protect her, our savior. I'll protect her with my life from the Volturi until the time comes to fullfill her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any of the carchters Stephanie Meyers does. **

Savior of the Dead Chapter 1 

Isabella Swan ever since she was 6 months old I have watched and protected her from the dangers normal humans don't have to face. She is special, not special Ed if that's what your thinking. She is destined to be great and change the way of my kind forever. The only problem with that is that our I guess you could call them the royal family, doesn't like it very much. They have been trying to find out the identity of the child that would grow and de-thrown them. I guess you could call her their anti-Christ but that is a good thing for everyone but the voultri.

There is a secret Empire within our kind aside from the royal family. They live differently and look at Isabella as a saint or Christ himself in a sense. Though our kind are damned by god to live for an eternity and live off the life of others. Our secret empire tries to right ourselves by drinking from animals instead of humans. While the royal family keeps to the old ways of drinking from humans. The differences between the two kingdoms are distinct because we have golden eyes where as the royal family's empire has crimson pricing eyes.

Our Empress Tanya is one of the oldest vampires and she was there when the prophecy was made. My sister Alice is a seer and when she saw who the child of prophecy was I was sent to protect her. When I found her it wasn't just because I was ordered to protect her that I did it, it was also because I felt a pull to her. Even though she was an infant it made me want to protect her with everything that I am, like a bond that was instantly connected. Who knows what the future would hold for us except maybe Alice. All that I know is that I will keep her safe until the time comes for her destiny to be fulfilled.

BPOV 

I got up after the third time the alarm went off. School is not a place I wanted to go. I just wanted to stay in bed and sleep. I always got this feeling when it was rainy and since I moved to Forks I have felt like this more often then not. It always rains here or if it doesn't rain then the sky would be a cloudy gray. Depressing weather constantly is not good. I went to the bathroom grabbing my bag of toiletries on the way. I got into the shower I was instantly awake when the scolding hot water touched my skin, which felt great. I had come to Forks after my mother remarried. I felt that they needed time to be together without me. So I moved in with my father, Charlie. It was a big adjustment going from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to rainy, cloudy Forks, Washington.

Today was Monday, I hate Mondays nothing good ever happens on Mondays. I got out of the shower, got dressed **(outfit will be on my profile soon)** and headed down the stairs. After downing a bowl of cereal I headed out to my truck. Pulling into the student parking lot I noticed a silver Volvo that I didn't recognize. I parked and got out heading towards the hell they call school. Right when I walked through the door of my first period English class I knew I was correct in my assumption of Mondays, they brought nothing good. Sitting on top of my desk was Mike Newton; the boy didn't know when to take a hint. I don't know how many times I've told him I would never go out with him, yet he continues to keep asking me out.

I walked past Mr. Rice who was reading a newspaper behind his desk. He was my favorite teacher even though he didn't teach me anything I didn't already know. "Good morning Mr. Rice" I said as I walked past his desk to get to my own. "Good morning Bella" he greeted never moving his eyes from his newspaper. When I reached my desk I looked at Mike and said "No" and sat down in my desk. "You didn't even know what I was going to say Bella!" he said with hurt filled eyes. " You were going to ask if I wanted to go out with you on Saturday right?" I said putting my elbow on the desk and my head in my hand. "Never mind." He said frustrated and walked away in a huff.

I just sat there smiling as I watched him walk away. Then I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes, before long I had fallen asleep. I awoke to the sound of the bell, jeez I was tired. I got up picking up my backpack and walked out the door. When I got to my Spanish class I sat down in my desk took out my homework then laid my head on the desk and closed my eyes. I again awoke to the bell ringing. I got up and walked out of the class making sure to write down the homework on my hand.

Trig was next and this class I had to stay awake in. When I reached the class I went directly to my seat taking out the homework we were given t do over the weekend. Then I started to write down the notes that were on the board. When I was finished I put my elbow on the desk and my head in my hand. I closed my eyes despite myself and jumped out of my seat when a ruler was slammed against my desk. "Miss Swan how many times do I have to tell you not to sleep in my class?" Mrs. Burton asked me. "I wasn't sleeping just closing my eyes in boredom." I said detached. "Really, well then you can have detention so you wont be bored." She said. "Great." I thought, just what I need. "So I get punished for telling the truth?" I said questionly. "Yes" was all she said.

Class was finally over and it was time for lunch. I shoved my backpack in my locker then made my way to the cafeteria. I stood in line waiting to get the school lunch they call food. When I reached the register I ended up with just a bottle of lemonade. I got out of line then started to think of were I wanted to eat or rather drink my lemonade. All of a sudden a small pixie like girl came up to me and said "Hi I'm Alice Cullen I'm new here could I sit with you?" "Sure, my name is Isabella Swan but just call me Bella" I said extending my hand out for her to shake. She shook it with a smile on her face we then went over to an empty table and sat down, Alice had sat across from me. 'Would you mind if my brother sat with us too?" she asked nervously . "No I don't mind" I said smiling "Good cause here he comes" she said looking towards the cafeteria doors. I turned to look and saw a tall boy with bronze shaggy hair coming towards us. "Hello my names Edward Cullen it's nice to meet you" he said extending his hand to shake. As I shook his hand I said "My name is Isabella Swan but just call me Bella it's nice to meet you too." He sat down next to Alice and we began to talk about how they liked the school and the teachers we also talked about what we thought of Forks and what we liked to do for fun.

Without even noticing the time the bell had rung and when I looked at the cafeteria it was almost empty. "Oh sorry I've got to get to class have a nice day ok" I said as I got up to go to Biology. I started to run once I got out of the cafeteria doors so I wouldn't be late for class. I got my backpack out of my locker and ran to bio tripping on my way, which hurt when my body met the pavement. I got up and walked the rest of the way to bio, which was only, two classrooms away from me. It happened to me all the time so I didn't let the pain bother me. When I walked into class I went to my lab table that only I occupied and put my throbbing head on the cool surface of the desktop. It felt good against my skin and I let out a sigh. I heard a low chuckle coming from beside me where the unoccupied seat was supposed to be. I sat up and turned my head to my left only to be met by the topaz eyes of Edward Cullen.

My face flushed in embarrassment and I returned my head to its previous spot on the desktop. "I apologize for laughing I didn't mean it as an insult." Edward said sincerely. This time I laughed and said "No need to apologize I just didn't know you were there that's all." He smiled which made me smile we didn't get time to say anything else because Mr. Banner had started talking about how we were going to be doing a lab today. Edward and I were the first finished and both of us were equally impressed with each other. Mr. Banner came over to our table and said "Bella did you do all the work?" "No Edward did most of it he's quite smart" I said. "Well I guess he's the perfect partner for you then" was all he said before walking away. That's when it happened, all of a sudden I started getting dizzy and my vision began to blur and suddenly all I saw was black. By this time Edward was asking if anything was wrong all I said was "I can't see anything but black!!!" I was starting to panic and my breathing grew ragged, all the wile Edward was yelling Bella over and over again, then I passed out.

**AN: I will try to update soon reviews are much appreciated and would probably motivate me to update quicker!! Tell me what you think ok!! Oh and the reason the English teachers name isn't Mr. Mason is because that was Edwards last name before he became a vampire well review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews I'm so happy that this fanfic hasn't gotten one bad review yet well what happened to Bella?!! Maybe we'll find out!!? And I don't own any of the characters Stephanie Meyers does!!!

Chapter 2 Edwards POV 

After Bella and I finished our lab the teacher came up to us and asked Bella if she did all the work. "No Edward did most of it he's quite smart." She said and he looked surprised and said "well then I guess he's the perfect partner for you then." Then he walked away, suddenly Bella began to sway so I asked if she was all right and in a hysterical and scared voice she almost screamed, "I can't see anything but black!!!" I started yelling Bella over and over again then she lost conciseness and I caught her before she hit the floor. We were surrounded by students but I didn't care I picked her up holding her close to my chest and told people to move out of the way. I ran to my car because it would be way faster then waiting on a humans driving.

When I reached the hospital I ran past the receptionist and into my father Carlisle's office. He was sitting behind his desk but when he saw Bella he immediately got up and led me to a private room, I placed her on the cushioned bed, that was not in any of the other rooms, and Carlisle began to check her vitals and examine her. He said that all her vitals were normal but he wanted to get a CAT scan done to make sure it wasn't a brain injury. I went with him when he took Bella to get her CAT scan since I had been to medical school more then once. The results were phenomenal she had a great deal of brain activity much more than normal people, which was good. So that ruled out the possibility of a head injury, what could it be then I wondered?

Carlisle said that we would just have to wait for her to wake up on her own. I never left her side even when her father, chief Swan, said that I should go home. He unfortunately had to return to work because he was the one in charge, but I told him I would stay with Bella and that if she woke up I would tell her he wanted to be here for when she woke up if he wasn't there. Three days had passed and I had never left her side. Chief Swan had come by a couple of times but there were never any changes. I held her had the whole time as I sat beside her bed just so she would know I was there. I brushed my hand against her cheek as I remembered when she was little and I would sit in her room and watch her sleep and whenever she would have bad dreams I would hum her lullaby in her ear and the nightmare would vanish. I suddenly felt a small pressure on my hand and her eyes began to flutter open slowly. I was shocked when I saw her eyes; they were no longer the deep chocolate brown that I had come to know since she was a child. No, the left one was a light angelic color something you would not see on a human and in the right there was a star and a moon in the same angelic color, yet still they kept their depth. **(Pics on profile) **When you looked into them they still seemed to look right thru you but the feeling was much stronger now. I knew then what had happened to her, the mark had surfaced. It was the proof that she was the chosen one, the one that would change are way of life for the better. Now that the mark had surfaced she would need to know the truth and know about the long journey she had ahead of her. The question was would she accept it?

BPOV 

I slowly opened my eyes and winced a little when the bright florescent light hit them. My eyes quickly adjusted though and I opened them fully to see a shocked Edward Cullen. I smiled despite myself I didn't know why but I always got a feeling of comfort when I was around him like I had known him forever or perhaps like he was my protector though I couldn't be sure. I decided to break the silence when I realized that I didn't know where I was. "Where am I?" I asked calmly like it was an everyday question. "In the hospital, you passed out at school after you told me that you couldn't see anything but black." He replied in the same calm ton as my own. I let it sink in a little and wondered what had actually happened to me. Then another thought came to my mind "How long was I out?" I asked still calmly because for some reason I knew that I was fine. He was hesitant to answer but he finally did "Three days" was all he said but I could tell that he was trying to hide the relief. Why did I know, that I wasn't sure maybe it was his eyes that told me all that I need to know.

I tried to sit up and to my surprise it was rather easy. It was like I had taken a long nap because I felt rejuvenated and I felt different for some reason. Edward helped me out of the bed after Dr. Cullen had checked me out and when he saw me he also had a shocked expression on his face, I wonder why? I got up and went to the private restroom that was connected to the room. I washed my face but when I looked into the mirror I didn't meet my normal chocolate brown eyes. Oh no, I was met with a left eye so light it was inhuman and the right one had a star and moon in the same inhuman color. I was shocked at first ok maybe that's an understatement because I was actually freaking. I calmed myself down and looked at my eyes again, at least now I know why Edward and his father had such shocked faces, but I was suddenly unafraid like it was meant to happen. So I brushed off the shock and started to get excited because they were pretty cool once you really look at them and beautiful.

When I got out of the restroom I asked Edward " Are there by any chance a change of clothes for me so I can get out of this hospital gown?" " No you have to were the gown home." He said coolly "WHAT!!! You have got to be kidding me!" I practically yelled. He started to chuckle in his velvet angelic voice. "What's so funny?" I asked with my hand on my hip. "Sorry I couldn't resist Alice brought you some clothes." He said in between laughs as he handed me a pink bag. I walked back into the bathroom and took out a gray mid thigh length dress and knee high cheetah ugg boots. Thank god Alice brought me a bra and underwear cause I had been wearing mine for three days and that was just gross. I got changed then went back out to Edward who just stared for a minute but I didn't mind. "Can I go now?" I asked him tilting my head to the side a little. " Yea my dad said that you were fine so you could go home and I will give you a ride since your dad wont be able to pick you up cause of an accident or something like that." He said with a crooked smile that made me loose my train of thought. I finally snapped out of it and said, "Lets go" as I headed for the door.

He opened the passenger door of his silver Volvo for me and I slid in. Before I knew it he was starting the car. He drove me home in silence when we reached my house he came and opened my door for me and walked me to the door. "I'm really glad your ok Bella you had me scared to death to be honest." He said as he gave me a huge but before I could reply he said " Good night Bella" and started towards his car. Just as he reached it I said "Thank you Edward for taking care of me and sorry for scaring you." He just smiled and climbed into his car and drove away. I walked into the house and went to the kitchen and crabbed some yogurt and a banana and headed to my room. I took off my shoes and ate my food before grabbing a towel and my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. The scolding hot water felt great on my sore muscles. I got out and wrapped the towel around me; I brushed my hair and my teeth and looked at my eyes once more before leaving the bathroom. When I got to my room I put on some sweat pants and an old t-shirt before climbing into my bed. I lay there and close my eyes humming a song I've heard countless times in my dreams ever since I was a child and quickly feel asleep before I began to dream.

**AN: Ok so It was a little short this time but the next chapter will be up soon and also I would like to apologize for the delay I kina -**_**scratches head**_** - got sick and couldn't get out of bed well hope you enjoy and review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys here is the new chapter and I don't own any of the characters except Fane!!!! And sorry for the late update you know heavily drugged due to a concussion from my recent (Friday 11/30) car accident.

**Chapter 3:**

BPOV 

I was standing in a large, spacious room. It was beautiful, but gave off a feeling of danger. "Isabella" an unfamiliar voice called "_Who's there?_" I asked the voice, a bit unnerved at the thought of a voice in my head, seeing as there was no one other than me in the room. A man with ear-length shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes, the color of my own left eye, appeared before me. He was about six foot, with lean muscles visible under his form-fitting (clinging to his chest) t-shirt that said 'Bite Me' in red letters and dark blue jeans. **(Here comes a conversation, Bella is in **_**Italics.**_

"Hello, Isabella" 

"_Who are you?_" I asked

"Fane, Fane Swan," he said with all the arrogance of a certain spy named James, James Bond.

"_That's just a name, not an explanation_," I retorted irritated.

"I'm a prophet!" he said enthusiastically.

"_A prophet? Dressed like that?_"

"Well, ex-CUSE me! Just because people have a fixed image in their mind about what a prophet should look like doesn't mean that I shouldn't dress however I want!" and with that, he struck the classic superman pose, his head cocked in pride.

"_This is. One. Wired. Dream._"

"It may seem that its just a weird dream, but if it was just any weird dream, then how could you think of a hot man like me that doesn't look remotely similar to Edward Cullen?"

I scratched my head "_What did you say?_" my face becoming a rosy color.

"Yeah I know you think he's hot. I do too but I don't count."

"_Are you gay?_" I asked curious

"I am obviously bisexual, I am OFFENDED that you would automatically, assume I'm gay because I think a guy's hot! I mean you're hot, too!"

Awkward, I thought to myself, my eyes widening at his response. "_So, um…. is there a reason a bisexual vainglorious prophet like yourself would visit me in a dream?_"

"Finally we get to the point of my visit! You've been straying off topic this entire time."

"_Have not!_"

"There you go again! Anyways, the reason for my visit is to tell you about your destiny," he said with a flick of his hand.

"_And that is?_"

"You are to change the way of life for vampires everywhere."

"_Just because you have an obsession with vampires doesn't mean that they're real,_" I replied knowingly while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes they are!" he said with a childlike whine. Pouting he continued "Geez, you're making it sound like my prophecy's a fake! I mean, look-look!" he said as he pulled up his lip to reveal abnormally long canines. "Thee? Thees are weal!"

"_They're prosthetics._" I wanted to wake up now. Wake up. This is weird. Nightmarish weird. Lets wake up now.

"Damn these dentures." He ripped them off and threw them on the floor. "That's a myth anyway, Urban legend."

"_OK._" I said, a little tired of this. "_You're a prophet. A very old vampire, gay- I mean bisexual is there anything else I should know?_"

"Yes you DESSS-tiny!" he said in a singsong voice. "You have to change they way of vampires everywhere."

"_You already said that._"

"No interruptions! Wait, never mind I'm done."

"_That's it? How am I supposed to do that?_"

"That, you must figure out yourself. I can't tell you how to fulfill your destiny." He looked a bit annoyed that I had asked him. "But I will tell you this: Eyes of piercing crimson are what you are to change, and eyes of stunning gold are your goal."

"_That doesn't rhyme._"

"Most poems you read today don't rhyme so get off my back, plus I couldn't find another word for goal that sounded any better, ok?"

"_But what if I don't want to fulfill the 'prophecy?' _"

For the first time he grew serious. "Beware, Isabella. There are those who do not wish for the change that is meant to occur, because their power will be diminished. Be glad they have yet to find you."

"_What will happen if they find me?_" I said, starting to understand the truth behind the words he spoke.

"Let us just hope they don't."

"_Oh, I see,_" I said calmly, understanding the implications. "_Where do I start?_"

"Well, it's about TIME you finally accepted it! Your journey has already begun. Or have you not SEEN the changes yourself?" He then pointed at his eyes.

"_My eyes!_" I cried in revelation.

"There you go, Captain Obvious! Or did you think it was a fluke?" clapping his hands as he said it.

"_Okay! Geez. You don't have to get all cynical on me._"

"Well that's all for now so I'll be going."

"_So does that mean I'm going to see you in my dreams again?_"

"Yep!" he said with a large grin on his face.

"_Are you even a real person, I mean with a physical body?_"

"Uh, yeah why wouldn't I be real?"

"_Just making sure you're not a figment of my imagination._"

" Even with your imagination how could you possibly imagine this hotness?" he said as he ran his hands down his torso.

Ignoring that comment I asked on last question "_Will I see you outside my dreams?_"

"Perhaps." And with that he was gone. I was yet again the only one in the room.

I awoke and instantly a shiver raked my body. I sat there, contemplating whether I should believe my dream or just blow it off as just one of those rare weird dreams. I decided to investigate further before believing it. I looked up and let my eyes wander around the room. They rested on my open window. That's odd, Charlie must have opened it- or I'm getting memory loss, I thought. Ignoring it I looked at my clock and almost screamed in horror. I was going to be late for school if I didn't get up this instant, damn I thought. I jumped out of bed almost falling do to my hastiness and abruptly closed my window. Turning to my closet I was slightly angry that I was unable to take a shower, due to my late arrival to the real world. Rummaging thru my closet I found a pair of levies and a t-shirt. I dressed quickly before putting on a pair of flats before running out of my bedroom grabbing my backpack on the way. When I reached the kitchen I grabbed a granola bar and headed for the door thinking that Charlie must have left for work hours ago.

When I walked out side only to be met with a silver Volvo, which jogged my memory about where my truck was located, at school. Charlie had told me that my truck was still at the school because he didn't have enough time to go get it. That's when Edward stepped out of the driver's side. **(Conversation about to go on)**

"I called your dad this morning and told him I would give you a ride to school seeing as you don't have your truck at the moment. I might have also said something about you being utterly horrified at the idea of him dropping you off in the cruiser. Do want the ride?" He said with that utterly tantalizing crooked smile that sent my hear racing.

"_Yes please_" I said as I walked to his shiny Volvo. Before I even retched the car he opened the passenger side door for me. I hopped in and he was in his seat before I even put my seatbelt on.

"_Thank you Edward, I really appreciate the ride and for taking care of me_" I said with a smile.

"Your welcome."

"_I know you didn't have to do what you did seeing as you barley know me."_

I thought I herd him mutter "I've known you your whole life" but I just brushed it off as my imagination until I remembered my dream and the talk of vampires.

"_I know this will probably sound strange but whenever I'm around you I feel safe and to be honest you seem familiar, like I've known you all my life._" I said a little scared of what his reaction would be.

"It doesn't sound strange at all" he said in a gentle voice.

"_Can I ask you something?_"

"Of course, what is it?"

"_What do my eyes look like?_"

He became quite for a moment "They are very different then the deep brown they use to be, your right eye has a star and a moon in it. The color is an angelic blue, a blue I have never seen before. They're beautiful Bella."

"_Thank you_," I said a blush creping to my face before I continued "_I have one more question._" I paused to see if it was ok for me to ask him my question.

"And that is?" he asked signaling me to continue.

"_Will you give me your opinion on a dream I had last night?_"

"Of course, but you might want to wait till lunch because we have arrived at school." He said in a velvety voice.

I hadn't even been paying attention, due to the distraction that occupied the driver's seat.

"_Ok then, at lunch."_ I said as I started to get out of the car. When we were out of the car I turned to Edward and smiled as I said "_See you later._"

"Bella" Edward said a little hesitant

"_Yes?_"

"Will you come over to my house after school I want to talk to you about something important?"

"_Sure, but I need to drop off my truck at home if you are going to take me are should I follow you."_

"I'll let you take your truck home and I'll follow because my house is somewhat hard to find."

"_Ok, well I gotta get to class. See you at lunch!"_ I said waving as I started to walk towards my English class.

"Ok, see you!"

I turned around and kept walking all the wail thinking 'Edward has stunning golden eyes, is he one of the so-called vampires I'm supposed to help? Should I ask him? I guess I'll know or at least get a hint by his reaction to my dream. Lunch seems so far away.' With that, I walked thru the door of my English class with so many unanswered questions.


	4. an: read

AN: okay the ending of chapter 3 was very much rushed due to me being unfocused so when I was I guess you could say 'sober' (pain pills lots of medication due to injuries not alcohol) So when I got my focus back I re wrote the ending and am switching it out with the horrid one so read up


	5. an:read please

**AN: Sorry for the long laps of time but I've been moving and then Christmas so I haven't had internet and time to update so I should have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow morning so sooooooooooo sooooorrrrrryyyyy!!!!!!!!! **


	6. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**I know you don't like authors noted but this one happens to be very important I have just joined the NAVY and will be shipping out in a couple of months for the Great Lakes and BOOTCAMP and as you could probably guess no computers. So in the few months that I have before I leave I will try to:**

**Buy a Laptop(or ask my dad for one as a boot camp graduation present)**

**Try to finish my stories or at least some of them (Try being the key word here people)**

**If I don't finish them write it down in boot camp then type them out and post them in a large bulk when boot camp is over. **

**Now I can't make you any promises but I WILL try my best to get as many chapters written and posted before I leave between my PT training to help me adapt to what the demands for boot camp will be and getting my GED. Thanks for reading and I hope to be able to continue my stories very soon even with this large step in my life and thank you for the support and reviews I love you guys and keep an eye out. **


	7. contest

**AN: Yes I know I hate these as well but I have a very good reason for it I swear. I will be having a contest for my fans on Fanfiction. I will be going to Peru on February 7****th**** for two weeks so I'm not sure I will be able to update but here's the thing the winner of this contest will receive a souvenir from my trip to Peru. I will mail it to the winner but the actual prize will be hand picked by me and you will also be a character in my new and upcoming story that is based in Peru. Yes I know I have a bad habit of not updating for a long period of time but I can only say that when you as busy as me that tend to happen but here is the contest.**

**Write an ending to this. It can be however long or short you wish it to be I will read it all. The deadline is February 6****th****. The girl can be anyone. The man can be anyone. Only your imagination can tell me who they are and what their story is. Do they fall in love? Dose he even acknowledge her existence? Dose the girl find the man frightening? Is she a young girl of 5 or 6? Or is she a girl of 15 or 16? Who is this man or is he a boy also? I don't know you tell me. Good luck!!!!**

_She was a girl of little means, no family, no friends except for the teddy bear she always carried. She wandered the streets searching for a place where she could belong but never finding one until she saw him._


End file.
